Wild 'Em Up!
by Pikarawrification
Summary: An unexpected yet exciting night for Yuki. Getting dragged to a club, and it's not any other club. Having Natsuki being the main attraction for Yuki, who doesn't even know it's him behind the mask. Will Natsuki reveal himself? Will he finally confess to him?


**Hi Everybody, So, this is my first Tsuritama fanfiction I'll be posting on here. I wrote this way back, maybe September. Though, I re-read it and . . Im like . . ".-. I can do better. And I didn't even include Haru! " So I re-wrote it, and actually going to finish because a certain friend told me that I give up too easily while she finishes hers. . All I can say, " Ha! Im finishing it~" Anyway, enjoy xD**

* * *

Natsuki was just back stage waiting for it to be his turn to take the stage, hearing for his introduction. It was odd to think that he had so easily come into this line of work after years of him feeling…unsatisfied with everything. Sure, He enjoyed being with his sister and making new friends, but he felt something was missing. How he had feelings for one boy. His hair, bright fiery red, how it gave out contrast in the sunlight. He stuttered on being Natsuki's friend, giving out the smallest hints of him liking him, or that's what Natsuki thought.

"Come_ on Natsuki . . Get your mind off it. . Tonight, just let it all out. ._" Natsuki was speaking to himself, breathing out lightly. He pulled his glasses off, thus placed them on his dresser. He ran his palm over his eyes, all the way to his chin. Doing this job, it had him finally stepped out of his shell and found a place to bring out the baser desires flowing through his body. Natsuki soon placed on something on his face, thus walked up to the curtain.

As the curtain pulled away, Natsuki stood out among the men. Being the average guy himself. He wore contacts to seem sexier with his puff ball of hair. However, to ensure that no one caught on to his identity in case someone came into the club knowing who he was, he wore a mask that covered half of his face from being seen, that was put on before the curtain lifted. It only seemed to add to the mystery and made him all the more attractive to the people outside. Stepping out onto stage when he was introduced, he let the beat of the music flow through his body as he walked, his hips moving seductively.

For a moment, a hush fell over the crowd before the beat picked up and he moved with it. His hands flowed over his nearly bare chest, the leather vest he wore obscuring nothing from view. Black leather pants clung to his legs and seemed to let everyone know that he wore very little beneath. Grinning at the reactions from those in the audience, he knew this was his true calling.

Meanwhile, Haru was pushing Yuki down the street. Akira had a devious grin among his lips having his arm around Yuki as they dragged him down the street. Yuki would try to squirm and run, but with Haru putting pressure among his back and Akira's hand gripping his shoulder, there was no escape with his small frame of a body.

Haru started to giggle softly, leaning up to his ear. _"Yuki-Chan, all you do is sulk and stuff! You barely reaction to my water gun anymore when I tell you to get up _~!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes, thus shook his head, lowering his voice. " _I don't get up, because I have nothing to do. . Fishing, yeah. . but . . it's not the same without Natsuki . ._" Yuki would sigh sadly , only lightly though.

" _Come on Yuki, doesn't mean to get all mopey about it. You know he'll be back , he's just on a trip_." Apparently, Natsuki went toward north to get new equipment for the four of them. They only know it to their knowledge. Akira grunted toward him, thus rolled his eyes. He then had his grin form across his lips. He saw the bright green and blue neon sign " Wild 'em up. " Perfect, it was just for Yuki. To get that black hair male off his mind. . The thing they didn't know is, Natsuki Was working to earn money, and let his inner self open up, the thing neither of them will know, Natsuki will be pleasing Yuki tonight.


End file.
